


This Magic Moment

by HakeberHooligan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ben E. King, Established Relationship, M/M, Snippet, This Magic Moment, music inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakeberHooligan/pseuds/HakeberHooligan
Summary: Peter and Stiles are the last ones on the dance floor at John & Melissa’s wedding. While Peter already thinks that the moment is perfect, Stiles only makes it better.Inspired by This Magic Moment by Ben E. King





	This Magic Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’ve been in somewhat of a slump this summer. I haven’t posted much, and that makes me sad! Anyways, I rediscovered This Magic Moment a few days ago, and couldn’t get Peter and Stiles swaying to it out of my head. So I wrote this little snippet of the two ❤️💕
> 
> If you haven’t heard the song, I highly suggest doing so. Or just listen to it regardless, before/while you’re reading. It got me into the right mindset, and it’ll do the same for you. Enjoy!
> 
> Song link: https://youtu.be/bacBKKgc4Uo

Peter holds Stiles close to him while they lazily sway together on the dance floor. It’s nearly midnight, and most everyone has either left for the evening or broken off into little groups, content to chat idly at the tables. He can see John Stilinski at the bar with his new bride, Melissa, sharing a slice of wedding cake. John looks at her like she holds the sun and the moon in her palms, and it warms Peter’s heart.

The smooth tones of Ben E. King wash over them. Stiles has his head tucked underneath Peter’s neck, arms trapped between their bodies. Peter’s holding Stiles’ left hand with his right, and his left hand sits on his lower back. He rests his cheek on the crown of Stiles’ head and lets his eyes drift closed. In this moment, everything is perfect. He feels suspended in time.

“Peter?” Stiles says quietly below him, breaking through his daze.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Peter murmurs, holding him a little tighter. There’s an empty pause. Peter patiently waits for Stiles to fill it, content to sway to the music with him in his arms.

“I… I love you.”

Peter opens his eyes and swallows hard. It’s the first time either of them has said  _ I love you.  _ Sure, they’ve both been feeling this way for months now, and they’ve said it in other ways, with other phrases, but it was never those three words.

Until now.

Peter kisses the top of Stiles’ head and clears his throat.

“I love you too, sweetheart.” It comes out rough and emotional.

Stiles doesn’t reply, just nuzzles deeper into Peter’s neck with a sigh, and Peter catches the salty scent of fresh tears.  _ Happy tears.  _ All the while, Ben E. King croons in the background.

Peter makes a mental note of the song, deciding then and there that it’s going to be their wedding song. Because he has no doubts that Stiles is it for him. He closes his eyes again and hums to the song, slowly rocking side to side. He’s already looking forward to a lifetime of magic moments like this with his soulmate.


End file.
